Peach's Castle
Peach's Castle is the castle that Princess Peach and many of the Toads reside in. It is located in the Mushroom Kingdom. Its appearance (mostly its interior) have changed many times over the course of the games. It is possible that they are renovated by magic, as Wario does to Mario's Castle in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Peach's Castle appeared for the first time in this game. It is set in the Mushroom Kingdom area (which will, in later games, be called Toad Town). Mack of the Smithy Gang attempted to take it over but was defeated by Mario and Mallow. The Chancellor and Peach's grandmother also appeared in the castle. Super Mario 64 Peach's Castle is the central area of Super Mario 64. It is from the castle that Mario accesses all the different areas taken over by Bowser. Mario accesses them through various paintings. Bowser also trapped the Toads and Princess Peach inside the walls. Some of the Toads could be seen and give Mario hints (or, in some cases, a Star). Aside from paintings, there were many other areas to be explored and that led to a different level: *A stained glass window in Peach's room, leading to the Princess's Secret Slide *A hole in the wall of the aquarium leading to the Secret Aquarium *A cage inside a courtyard that Mario could turn small and enter to access Big Boo's Haunt *Two walls Mario could jump through: One in the dungeon to reach Shifting Sand Land, and one in a mirror room to reach Snowman's Land *A blue ripple wall that Mario could walk through to reach Dire Dire Docks *A liquid metal hole that Mario could jump into to reach Hazy Maze Cave. A similar hole in the cave led to the Cavern of the Metal Cap, which in turn comes out at the waterfall next to the castle. *A hole at the bottom of the moat leading to the Vanish Cap Under the Moat *If Mario looks up at the sky in the main room, where the light is shining down, he will be transported to the Tower of the Wing Cap *Mario can jump into the face of the clock to reach Tick Tock Clock *Two holes Mario can jump down in the clock room. One leads to Rainbow Ride and the other leads to Wing Mario Over the Rainbow. *A trapdoor in a hallway that Mario can fall down leading to the Dark World. *A hole in the hallway leading to Dire Dire Docks, that Mario can jump down to the Fire Sea. *A hole in a room up the "Endless Stair" (which Mario solves by collecting 70 stars) that Mario can jump down to the Sky, the final stage. After collecting 120 stars, Yoshi can be seen on top of the castle. Mario will also have access to the cannon and can go to the roof to receive a hundred lives from Yoshi. Paper Mario Peach's Castle looks similar but slightly different to the way it does in Super Mario 64. When Mario and Peach were talking in the hallway, Bowser, having stole the Star Rod from Star Haven, lifted the castle into the sky, with his castle directly underneath it. Bowser defeated Mario and sent him flying over the edge of the castle, which was then taken over by Bowser and his minions. After each chapter Peach would sneak around the castle, but would always be caught and sent back to her room, though usually she is able to find valuable information to send the star kid, Twink, to tell Mario. Once Mario rescued all seven Star Spirits from Bowser's minions, he was able to reach Bowser's castle and eventually reach Peach's Castle. He fought Bowser and defeated him, as he now possessed an ability called the Star Beam to counter Bowser's invincibility. Bowser retreated to a machine and Mario defeated him again and took the Star Rod back. The battle was so intense that Bowser's castle and machine exploded, but Peach's castle was protected by the Star Spirits and Twink, as were Mario, Peach, Mario's partners, and all the Toads imprisoned in Bowser's castle. With this, Peach's castle was set back down where it was before and Peach hosted another party in celebration of the battle. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Not much of the castle is seen from the inside, as the game is mainly set in the Beanbean Kingdom. Cackletta and Fawful arrived to steal Peach's voice to power the Beanstar, unaware that it was really a Birdo disguised as Peach. The Mario Bros. were called in to help, but the arrival of Bowser, in an attempt to kidnap Peach, prevented anyone from telling them what really happened. After Mario defeated Bowser, the fake Peach's voice, which was now explosive vocabulary, caused several explosions that may have destroyed much of the inside of the castle. This could very well have been the reason for the changes made by Partners in Time, though the outside of the castle looked quite undamaged. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Like Super Mario 64 (both Peach's Castle theme songs are similar as well), Peach's Castle is the central level. When Peach traveled back in time with a time machine and Junior Shrooboid arrived instead of Peach, its arrival without the Cobalt Star created time holes leading to the past, where Peach arrived and where the Shroobs were currently trying to take over. More time holes were created when pieces of the Cobalt Star were collected and taken to the present. Professor E. Gadd studied Shroobs in the castle, keeping Junior Shrooboid alive and inside a test tube, while Toadsworth and, once he arrived from the past with Baby Peach, Toadsworth the Younger, attempted to stop Baby Peach whenever she was crying, and often succeeded by performing tricks which they taught the Mario Bros. afterwards (often helping them reach new areas or time holes). There was also an item shop where Mario and Luigi could buy items, equipment, and Bros. Items. Enemies lurked in the castle's sewers. Fawful also opened up a badge shop in a secret area of the sewers, biding his time for when he planned to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. There Mario and Luigi could trade Beans for rare badges. Peach's Castle of the past was transformed into Shroob Castle. After collecting five Cobalt Shards, Mario, Luigi, and their baby counterparts were able to access Shroob Castle. It was dark, purple, and full of Shroobs, but otherwise similar to Peach's Castle of the present, except for a giant Princess Shroob statue at the top, inside which the Mario Bros. released Princess Peach and defeated Princess Shroob. Returning to Peach's Castle of the present after stopping the Shroobs' plans for good, the Mario Bros. fought a final battle against Bowser, powered up by the spirit of Elder Princess Shroob, destroying her and knocking him out. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story A conference was held at Peach's castle when Toads began to be infected by the Blorbs, a disease created by Fawful. Bowser tried to kidnap Peach but was defeated by Mario, and later was tricked by Fawful into eating a vacuum shroom, unwittingly and unknowingly inhaling Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadsworth, and many others. By the time Mario and Luigi found a way out of Bowser through the Pipe Yard, an area full of warp pipes that Bowser inhaled, Fawful had stolen the Dark Star and began awakening it. He used its power to create dark blocks to prevent anyone else from entering the castle. Once the Mario Bros. collected all three Star Cures, however, they smashed the blockade and the Mario Bros. entered the castle courtyard. Again the castle looked a bit different from previous games. After they defeated the monster Junker in the junkyard, Bowser, who was locked in a safe and thrown in the trash, was set free. Mario and Luigi left the storming of Peach's Castle to Bowser, who fought his way through the castle as the game's final level. He defeated Fawful's henchman Midbus for the final time before the Dark Star entered Bowser, absorbed his DNA, and left as an incomplete Dark Bowser. As Bowser chased the Dark Star, Fawful, who had absorbed its power (which is why Dark Bowser was incomplete) and was now Dark Fawful, transformed Peach's Castle into an evil robot, which fought Giant Bowser, but was eventually defeated and turned back into an inanimate castle. Afterward Bowser defeated Dark Fawful, reducing him to a bug which was eaten by Dark Bowser. Bowser chased his dark alter ego through the castle until they fought each other at the top. With help from the Mario Bros. defeating Fawful and destroying the Dark Star Core, Bowser destroyed Dark Bowser. When Fawful selfdestructed in an attempt to destroy Mario and Luigi, he instead forced them and the others out of Bowser, who fought Mario and Luigi but was defeated. Enemies encountered in the castle are Mechawfuls, Meta Mawful Moles, Dark Mechawfuls, Dark Fawful Guys, and Alarm Bob-ombs. Bosses fought are Junker, Blizzard Midbus, the castle itself, Dark Fawful, and Dark Bowser. Battle This is the fourth and final Giant Bowser battle. Peach's Castle has been turned into an evil robot by Dark Fawful. The castle will create a black hole behind Bowser. When it tries to suck him in, he can avoid it with the stylus. If sucked in, he can be shot out to hit the castle and damage it. Bowser can breathe fire at the castle and possibly receive a Mushroom from it to restore some of his HP. The castle can summon an army of Mechawful as a shield, which can be defeated by breathing fire. When the castle has 75% of its HP left, it will unavoidably send Bowser into the black hole. Bowser can shoot out from the black hole to damage the castle. Another black hole will be sent behind the castle, which will project a forcefield protecting him from damage. To damage him now, Bowser must punch him until he is knocked into the black hole. It can attack by ramming Bowser, but by punching it repeatedly this can be countered. It can also use missiles and mechawfuls to attack. The former can be destroyed with punches, and the latter with fireballs. Green mechawfuls can be shot into yellow ones. The castle can also push Bowser back, but by spinning the stylus in a circle around Bowser (who curls up into a ball) this can be countered. When the castle has half his HP left, he will send the two black holes closer to himself and Bowser. His forcefield will be down and he will be vulnerable to attacks, including Bowser's fiery breath that may sometimes cause the castle to yield a mushroom to Bowser. If Bowser is knocked into the black hole, he can still launch at the castle, but must time it so that he does not hit the castle's hands when they are spiked. If Peach's Castle is sent into the black hole, it can launch at Bowser, who can counter with a punch. It will turn invisible as it does so. It can also try to ram Bowser with its spiked hands, which must be jumped over. When the castle has 15% of its HP left, it will set it so both it and Bowser are in the black holes, and the remainder of the battle will be Bowser launching at the castle. This must be timed so that Bowser does not hit the spikes on the castle's hand. When the spikes are not active, Bowser will deal damage when smashing into the castle. Once the castle's HP reaches zero, it will be defeated. Super Princess Peach Peach's Castle is seen at the beginning when Bowser kidnaps Mario and Luigi, Peach sets out to rescue them, and Toadsworth gives her Perry the umbrella. New Super Mario Bros. Peach's Castle was struck by Lakithunder to distract Mario and Luigi while Bowser Jr. kidnapped Peach. It did not appear to receive much damage. Super Mario Galaxy At the beginning of the game, Mario arrived to see the stars fall. Bowser attacked at that moment and tried to take over all galaxies, but was defeated by Mario, who was aboard the Astral Observatory as the central level. Super Mario Galaxy 2﻿ Bowser attacked again at the beginning, this time as Giant Bowser. Mario, using the Starship Mario as the central level, collected stars and defeated Bowser again. New Super Mario Bros. Wii﻿ Again Peach's Castle was seen at the beginning, when Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings kidnapped Peach. It can be seen in the background of World 1-1.﻿ ﻿ Category:Locations Category:Super Mario RPG locations Category:Super Mario 64 locations Category:Paper Mario locations Category:Superstar Saga locations Category:Partners in Time locations Category:Bowser's Inside Story locations Category:Bosses Category:Bowser's Inside Story bosses Category:Machines Category:Villains Category:Minions Category:Castles Category:Super Princess Peach locations Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii locations Category:Super Mario Galaxy locations Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 locations Category:New Super Mario Bros. locations